User blog:TheMysteriousHood/List of Wikia Offences and Their Length of Duration.
I decided to make an list of offences on this Wikia and how should they be dealt with. Spreading flase information/propaganda. Believing in a Creepypasta - Permanent block. Repeatedly stating an false opinion - 1 day block. Blurting something incorrect about a user/moderator/admin - 3 days block. impersonating a Creepypasta - 1 week block. Endorsing clickbait youtubers such as RageElixir - 1 week block. Vandalism. Primary vandalism. (Minor category changes) - Warning or 2 hours of block. Secondary vandalism. (Changing text in a page or comment) - Warning or 6 hours of block. Tertiary vandalism. (Removing/Adding sentences from a page) - 1 day block. Quaternary vandalism (Removing/Adding paragraphs from a page) - 2 days block. Quinary vandalism (Removing/Adding chapter from a page) - 4 days or 1 week block. Senary vandalism (Replacing almost, or all content on a page) - 2 weeks or 1 month block. Septenary vandalism (Full on bombarding a page, replacing categories, text etc...) - 3 months or 1 year block. Minor spam - Warning or 1 hour of block. Major spam - 3 days of block. Abusing deletion tags - 1 week of block. Abusing incorrect categories - 1 week of block Conspiracy/treason. Primary treason. (Offending a normal user) - 1 day of block. Secondary treason. (Offending a user with hurtful remarks) - 3 days of block. Tertiary treason. (Offending a moderator) - 2 weeks or 1 month of block. Quaternary treason. (Offending a high class moderator) - 1 month of block. Quinary treason (Offending an admin) - 1 month or 3 months of block. Senary treason (Offending a high class admin) - 3 months of block. Septenary treason (Offending the wiki) - 3 months or 1 year of block. Octonary treason (Heavily offending the wiki) - 1 year of block, blocked user becomes public enemy. Nonary treason (Attempting to start a revolution out of hate) - permanent block, blocked user becomes public enemy. Decinary treason (Full on offending the user/wiki, trying to do everything to drive them away) - permanent block, blocked user becomes public enemy, other Wikia's are alerted about him/her. Rebellion. Primary rebellion (Playing a part in a small group) - 1 month of block. Secondary rebellion (Leading a small group of revolutionists) - 1 month to 3 months of block. Tertiary rebellion - It appears that there is no tertiary rebellion for some reason. Quaternary rebellion (Playing a role in a major war) - 3 months of block. Quinary rebellion (Playing a major role in war) - 3 months to 1 year of block. Senary rebellion (Leading a war) - 1 year to permanent block, blocked user becomes public enemy and a warmonger. Septenary rebellion (Causing huge trouble and ruckus and ruckus as a result of war) - permanent block, blocked user becomes public enemy and a warmonger, other Wikia's are alerted about him/her. Foul comments. Minor advertism - 2 days of block. Minor hateful commenting - 1 day of block, hate comments are deleted. Major hateful commenting - 1 week of block. hate comments are deleted. Criticism (negative) - 2 days of block. More to come soon. Category:Blog posts